Issue 159
Issue 159 is the one-hundred and fifty-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 27: The Whisperer War. It was published on October 5, 2016. Plot Beta tells Negan that he is the one he wants. Negan tells him he is flattered before attacking him with his gun. Dwight is on the ground struggling to fight off a roamer and calls out to Negan before throwing Lucille to him. While the rest of the Militia fight off the Whisperers and the roamers, Negan proceeds to beat Beta with Lucille. Lucille then breaks in Negan's hands, and he furiously blames Beta. Negan is then attacked by the Whisperers as two of them drag Beta to safety. The Militia continue to battle until all of the remaining Whisperers and roamers have been killed. Dwight tells Negan to pull himself together as he reels over Lucille. Laura points out there are more in the woods, and a large army of Whisperers and roamers emerge. In the woods, the two Whisperers who saved Beta discuss the fact nobody has ever seen his face. One of them goes to remove his mask and Beta stabs him in the head before passing out. Dwight suggests the Militia divide into separate groups led by himself, Michonne, Jesus and Magna and pick off as many as they can. At the Hilltop, Carl and Lydia are discussing the Whisperers. Lydia tells Carl that he should be scared, but he tells her that no group is as large, organized or strong as theirs. She counters by telling him they have the same weakness - they care. She tells Carl she appreciates everything he has done but that he is too young for her and she doesn't love him. Carl says she is just saying that so he won't get upset if something bad happens, but she tells him it's the truth and apologizes as she leaves him at the lookout post alone. Vincent is on his way back from the Sanctuary. Eugene helps the ammo team with production as Maggie runs into Aaron and asks why he isn't on bed rest. He tells her his stitches are holding and he feels better, plus he knows what's going on and doesn't want to be comfortable in bed. He asks her not to tell Doctor Carson and she promises to keep it between them. At Alexandria, Andrea finds Rick looking over some maps. He explains he is trying to find an advantage they can use against the Whisperers and wants to be of some use. Andrea tells him he will feel silly when Dwight returns and tells him it is all over, but he tells her he will be thrilled. At the Sanctuary, Tara is about to climb on a horse when John asks her what she is doing. She explains that Sherry is worried they are turning Rick against them, and John thinks that's what they wanted. Tara reasons Sherry is just being smart. Dante asks Brianna if she has seen Maggie. She tells him he should tell her how he feels. Sophia is watching Carl at the lookout post when another boy asks her if she coming for dinner. She tells him she is right behind him while continuing to watch Carl. At the Kingdom, Zachary is eating when his chair is pulled backwards and William holds a knife to his throat. He tells him the reason they sent their men out is because if Rick's group fail, the Whisperers will come for them next. He tells him he will do anything for the Kingdom, including killing him. He tells Zachary to never threaten him again. Back on the front lines, the Whisperers have noticed that the Militia has split them up. They decide to stick to the plan and as one of them makes his way towards the edge, he is shot through the head with an arrow. Dwight drags his body into the woods and removes his skin mask before putting it over his own face. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Paul Monroe *Brianna *Dwight *Negan *Tara *John *Magna *Kelly *Yumiko *Dante *Lydia *Vincent *Laura *Beta *William *Zachary *Regan *The Militia *The Whisperers *Gabriel Stokes (Cover) *Heath (Cover) *Paula (Cover) *Connie (Cover) *Marco (Cover) Deaths *Several unnamed Whisperers. *One unnamed Hilltop resident. *Lucille Trivia *First appearance of Regan. *Gabriel Stokes appears on this cover, even though he was killed in Issue 158. This is the third time a character was shown on a cover despite being killed off in the previous issue(s). *Last appearance of Negan's signature weapon: Lucille. Category:Media and Merchandise